Hablar ahora
by Tete93
Summary: "Si alguien de los presentes se opone a este matrimonio que hable ahora… o calle para siempre" Drabble LilyxRemus, LilyXJames


**Hola**

**Este Drabble lo escribí hace poco para él reto: 'Amor no correspondido' de Potterfics… No gané nada … pero igual quiero publicarlo aquí.**

**Disclaimer: Al parecer los $50 que me manda mi abuelita por Navidad no bastan para comprar los derechos de Harry Potter a J. K. Rowling…. Así que si, sigue siendo de ella.**

**HABLAR AHORA**

-Si alguien de los presentes se opone a este matrimonio…- decía el ministro de magia, con una solemnidad que casi se podía palpar.

Por supuesto que si había alguien entre los presentes que se oponía a este matrimonio, le destrozaba en corazón, tener que estar ahí viendo en primera fila a la chica que amaba con todo el corazón casarse con otro, y además de tener que fingir una sonrisa, porque ese otro con el que se casaba, era uno de sus mejores amigos, a quien consideraba prácticamente su hermano.

-…que hable ahora -

El ministro hablaba angustiantemente lento, o el sentía que cada segundo duraba siglos, y la frase se metía en su cabeza: "Hablar ahora" detener la boda y confesarle a Lily lo que sentía por ella. Pero al levantar la cabeza y ver hacia el altar ve la sonrisa deslumbrante del novio y sabe que no puede hacerlo. No a James Potter, el mismo James Potter de tantas travesuras en Hogwarts, el mismo James Potter que lo acepto a pesar de su condición de Licántropo, el mismo James Potter que incluso aprendió el arte de la animagia solo para poder hacerle compañía en las noches de luna llena, no a ese James Potter.

James siempre amó a Lily por supuesto, Remus lo sabía, esa era la razón por la que él nunca le había confesado a nadie su amor por la pelirroja, jamás haría nada que arruinara su amistad. Él mismo había soportado tantos años de escuchar a James proclamar a los cuatro vientos su amor por Lily, y ver a ella rechazándolo, y consolar a James por eso, teniendo que fingir una sonrisa benevolente, cuando él mismo también sufría por Lily.

Jamás podría arruinar la boda de James, y menos cuando Potter pospuso su boda un par de días al descubrir que la fecha que había escogido sería Luna llena, únicamente para que pudiera asistir.

-Nada de molestias, no sería lo mismo sin ti viejo - Había dicho James cuando Lupin insistió en que no era necesario tomarse las molestias de reorganizar solo para que el pudiera asistir. Jamás se había sentido tan culpable en toda su vida, James de verdad lo quería presente en el día más importante de su vida, jamás podría arruinarle eso.

Luego Lupin gira levemente la cabeza y mira a Lily. Se le ve hermosa con su vestido blanco, y su cabello rojo recogido en una moña con el velo de novia. Es lo más hermoso que ha visto en su vida, con una belleza casi contagiosa, está atrapante, captura la atención más que una veela. Los ojos color miel del licántropo se encuentran con los ojos verdes que le hacen sentir diez mil emociones a la misma vez y Remus toma una decisión definitiva e irrevocable.

-o callé para siempre -

"Callar para siempre" Porque sabe que interrumpir la boda nunca fue realmente una opción. Al ver los ojos de Lily vio la felicidad más genuina que pudiera ver. Porque Lily ama a James, siempre lo amó, aunque lo negó durante los primeros seis años en Hogwarts. Porque sabe que Lily jamás podría amar a otro hombre de la misma forma, y que jamás será feliz si no es con James.

Sabe que los hombres lobos son vistos como parias sociales, y sabe que jamás podría condenar a Lily a vivir como la esposa de un paria, la ama demasiado como para eso. Entonces si desposarla él no es una opción ¿Qué punto tiene interrumpir la boda?

Además Lily es feliz con James, y si Lily es feliz entonces Remus también, por que le ama demasiado y siempre ha puesto la felicidad de ella por encima de la suya propia, y como una silenciosa demostración amor, calla para siempre.

**Recuerden:**

***Dejar review es el equivalente a caminar 30 minutos diarios, se consciente con tu salud y déjame un review.**

**Nota: Es mi primera experiencia con el Angs asi que acepto críticas constructivas (lease tomatazos XD)**


End file.
